


Sunshine

by quietdetective



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood, Character Death, I don't know, I had to write something for school, I plan on rewriting this sometime, Mild JohnDave I suppose?, OOC Dave Strider, OOC John Egbert, Sadstuck, Slight AU I suppose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course me and Dave fucked up. We were being chased, seperated, and now I got stabbed and am dying and I think Dave's crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I fucked up big time.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was on my Fanfiction account and I chose to upload it here. I did not steal this work.

My feet pounded against the ground, almost synchronized with the others. The follower behind me was quickly catching up. Not having enough time to pull out my hammer before suddenly feeling a stab of pain through my chest. Falling to the ground, time seemed to slow, trying to put pressure on the wound. The person was talking. My hearing was one of my only senses that weren't concentrated on the pain.

"The Heir of Breath is as good as dead. The Knight of Time won't make it in time. The others don't know where they are, but the Witch of Space and the Seer of Light will soon see. I'll be there soon." I heard the man say. I felt rage well up in me, we had been tricked. They had planned on us splitting up and killing me, to leave Dave, Jade, and Rose wondering what happened to me, only for Rose and Jade to see I'm dead. I held my hands out, taking them off the red mess that was my chest, coated in blood, and called for the wind to help me stand before holding the hammer above my head and quickly hitting the man over the head while he was walking, who then exploded into grist.

I felt fatigue hit me quickly, while I managed to kill the man my strength was being sucked out of me. Quickly leaning against the closest thing thing to me, metal creaked and I found a locker. Opening the door, I stepped inside and closed the door again. Holding my hammer as best as I could, weak as I was, I would be able to hold up until he came. If he came... No don't think like that! I leaned on the inside of the locker, waiting for I don't know how long, before I heard a quiet call,

"Egbert?" My friend, Dave Strider was just in time to watch me die.


	2. Bluh bluh bluh, I hate this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is introduced after patiently waiting nearly 4 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at updating and I didn't think anyone would want me to continue.

I know we split up for a reason, but I still wish we didn't. Running down the alley, the doofus chose to run into the school. Hoping the guy was following me I ran as far as I could, but when I decided it was safe to check, I was by myself. I cursed and ran to the school. I really hadn't thought I ran this far until now.

The hall was barren; the only sound was the quiet tapping that my shoes caused. I quickly scanned my surroundings again, hoping that I would see a glimpse of a blue hood, or a retreating yellow shoe around a corner. I took out my katana, not wanting an attack while trying to find my friend. I stopped caring about being quiet and quickly went over to where I heard the noise. You could have heard a pin drop if it weren't for my heavy breathing cutting through the silence. I chose now to see if I was in the right place. As quietly as I could but loud enough to be heard I said "Egbert?"


	3. Seriously need to read more before I try and write things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds out something he'd rather not have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this. I should read more before I attempt to write stuff. ((I wrote this after a month of being into Homestuck))

"Dave?" I heard a reply. I sighed in relief, happy I finally found him.

"Yeah it's me, Egderp," I said, still holding my katana at the ready. You never know.

"Don't call me that." Came the expected reply.

I smirked. John Egbert came out of one of the lockers slowly, holding his huge colourful hammer. I wasn't sure if I should hide that thing or not. It was a good weapon yes, but easily seen. John seemed to have trouble walking towards me, leaning against the lockers to keep up right. He was near the end of the hall so I couldn't see him well; thanks the to hallway lights who were not doing their job. I saw him set down his weapon, pulling out his flashlight, one of the still working ones and flicked it on. The sudden bright light didn't affect me too much, thanks to my shades. I kept the one I had off, not wanting too many lights on, for both power and enemy purposes.

I walked to John slowly. Something wasn't quite right; it took me a few seconds to figure it out, Johns breathing. It sounded laboured. Heh… the Heir of Breath couldn't breath. I hadn't noticed before, thinking it was my heavy breathing from running here. I ran over to him and looked him over. There was blood on his clothes, but I couldn't tell if it was his or not. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone! After what had happened…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wish you were able to save him.   
> But of course nothing ever really works out in your favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.   
> Sorry for the overall shittiness of this story.

I put one of my arms around him carefully, lowering him to the floor as gently as I could. I felt more blood soak through his shirt and I knew the blood was from him.

"Don't worry… Dave… I managed… to get… him…" John said timidly, a tired smile on his face as he looked at me. I smiled back sadly; glad my shades covered my watering eyes.

"That's good." I said my voice wobbling. Even as he bled, John's smile and sapphire eyes were still bright. I knew it wouldn't be long. John had lost too much blood. I felt my cheeks dampen, my eyes burned.

"Dave?" John said quietly, "can… I… see your… eyes?" I felt more tears well up and fall. I couldn't say no, not when he was about to die.

"Sure dude" I said, taking my shades off, my scarlet eyes, red from crying and natural colour, looking into his sapphire eyes. John smiled softly, almost like his usual grin yet nothing like.

"I'm sorry Dave." he said, I shook my head.

"No, John, I'm sorry." I said, leaving out what he knew I was sorry for. I was sorry I couldn't protect him, for dragging him into the stupid game, everything.

"Don't… be, Dave… it was… my choice… and if… I was given a second… chance… I'd make it… again." He said, his breathing slowing, growing steadily softer. I finally let the tears go, they fell fast down my cheeks.

"Dave… can… you do… something for… me?" I heard John ask.

"Anything." I said.

"Stay with me… until… I go…" he said. My voice died, I just nodded. I held him as his breath grew softer, and his eyes slid shut. I started singing an old song I once heard, back before all this happened.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are grey

You never know dear, how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away…"

I held the last note until it faded to nothing even after I saw he was no longer breathing. . John had a soft smile on his face, barely noticeable, making it look like he was only asleep. I cried and held him close to my chest, the tears falling onto his still face.

Once the crying was done, and gently putting his body onto the ground in front of me and I stood. I looked at his body once more. This was supposed to be a successful timeline. It is a successful one, but I'm not staying. Letting my friend die isn't allowed, not to me. I have to go back. A flash of light and all that was left was the body of the Heir of Breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the horribleness of this. I wrote it for the end of year story I had to do. If you guys like it maybe I'll post the rest. If you are impatient to read it, read it on the Fanfiction copy that's already fully up and all.  
> Link to the story on FF.net:  
> [link to thing](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/10550400/1/My-Sunshine)


End file.
